


Tumblr Prompt- Buck attends A Christmas Carol with his fav people

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Based on prompt list and request made by seaofashes on TumblrChris asks Buck to come with them to a play at his school, A Christmas Carol. 💚
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 153





	Tumblr Prompt- Buck attends A Christmas Carol with his fav people

Thanks for the request! ♥️

Buck had been invited by Christopher to go to a play at his school. They were doing a production of A Christmas Carol, while Chris wasn’t in it a few of his friends were. Before they left for the show, Eddie suggested they grab a bite so they went to a dinner before hand. Buck got Chris to try ‘Disco fries’ which was a challenge, but he loved them. Eddie was amazed, Chris could be a little picky with food but anything 'his Buck’ ate he always wanted to try.

After they went to the show, which was amazing. The kids had done a fantastic job bring it to life. Chris’ teacher stopped them before they left.

“It’s nice seeing you guys again. Usually I see you separately.” she said.

“Yeah, well usually if Buck picks him up it’s because I’m at work. Late shifts.” Eddie smiled.

“Right, well your husband is always so nice when he comes by. Chris really enjoys spending time with him.” Ms. Martin smiled down at him.

Chris giggled next to her and Buck froze. He didn’t want to correct her, but he knew he should. Eddie didn’t say anything, so he stepped in.

“Well actually…we aren’t…” Buck started lamely. Ms. Martin looked between the two of them.

“Oh. You’re not married.” she said, “I’m so sorry. I forgot your last name is Buckley.”

“Uh..” Buck said.

“No, we’re not.” Eddie said.

Ms. Martin apologized profusely and made her way over to her students. Chris giggled again looking at his dad. Only Eddie wasn’t smiling. He wasn’t doing much of anything.

“Did you tell her anything that would make her think we were married?”

“No…” Buck said, “Why would I do that?”

“I don’t know I just feel like she got that from somewhere.”

“I told her.” Chris said.

They both looked at him strangely. Buck has never heard him say it in front of him. Eddie was shocked. His son never mentioned anything about Buck before.

“Buddy…what do you mean you told her.” Eddie asked.

“Well, I drew you and Buck in a family picture last week. Ms. Martin asked about Buck and I told her.”

“Told her what? Exactly…” Eddie asked looking uncomfortable.

“I told her that Buck spends time with us, he reads to me, makes us dinner, and he even takes me places. She said it must be nice having someone like that and I told her that he’s 'My Buck’.”

When Chris explained it, it seemed so innocent. But to someone outside it did seem like they were dating. Eddie looked at Buck.

“Are we dating?” Eddie said.

Buck laughed and shrugged because honestly he didn’t know. Eddie shook his head incredulously while Chris just broke out in a fit of giggles. Eddie wasn’t too worried about it because Chris was happy. He just hoped Buck didn’t care, but with the way he looked at Chris it didn’t seem like he cared at all.

♡Tags: [@lilywoood](https://tmblr.co/m2epI3ix99g1MytU84s3j9Q) [@translucent-bisexual](https://tmblr.co/mnue7HpDUE2cbx-6xpLcXHg) [@cherishingstydia](https://tmblr.co/my0cEWlz1v3o08N2_OXt3Kw) [@felicitous-one](https://tmblr.co/mEyQEvkwYR0jGzg89N3ZoOw) [@gxtop](https://tmblr.co/mMe4Rkji4GzYrWvc5HUVhEQ) [@we-ola](https://tmblr.co/mC8okWSPPX1mMDvjXeLFZvg) [@with-just-one-wave-it-goes-away](https://tmblr.co/mma5Zsp3haxp8tCXqKy4YUA)


End file.
